Yui Komori
(anime)}} Yui Komori (小森　ユイ Komori Yui) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. When her father moved abroad for work Yui is forced to live with six vampires. 'Appearance' Yui is a beautiful girl. She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center, and a pretty pink flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color. In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal '''and MORE BLOOD,' Yui wears a pink top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders. It is decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched decoration with black ribbons at the end. She wears it with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart-shaped necklace to accompany her looks. In the third game, '''VANDEAD CARNIVAL,' Yui wears a blue jacket over a white shirt with a brown bow on the front (the collar of the shirt shows above the jacket). She wears it with a beige skirt, black tights, and brown shoes. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. In the fourth game, DARK FATE, Yui wears a white loose fitting blouse with a black and dark pink drawstring top underneath. She wears it with high waisted dark blue shorts with gold buttons, white ankle socks and black shoes with straps that go above her ankles. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. In the fifth game LUNATIC PARADE,Yui wears a green gym jacket (the sleeves of the upper arm of the jacket is decorated with a white straight-stitched decoration with white ribbons at the end) over a pale yellow thigh-length dress which is decorated with white ruffles. She wears black thigh socks and brown shoes with straps that go across her foot. She still wears the same flower clip with this outfit, but without the necklace. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. 'Personality' Yui has a cheerful and optimistic personality, but can also be somewhat naive. She can be oblivious to certain things and indecisive when making certain decisions. Yui seems to be very determined and strong-willed in the worst scenarios and doesn't mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires. Despite such situations, she usually responds to all the brothers with kindness. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist (though she denies it). Yui is also a strong believer of God. At first, she does not believe in the existence of vampires but eventually comes to accept them. History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, found her dying. She asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and implanted it into Yui, an abandoned girl who had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. He then handed Yui to vampire hunter Seiji Komori, to avoid "Cordelia" from being taken away by his brother, Karlheinz. Seiji, who was also a priest, owned a church and raised Yui since then as his daughter. Seiji never told Yui he was not her biological father and instead, told that her mother had died when she was a child. Because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood had a power flowing within it. Since her heart is inside of Yui, she is a power blood bank for the vampires. All the brothers note that Yui's blood is of the "finest quality." In addition, her chest will hurt when "Cordelia" reacts to something. This is further proven by the fact that some information about Yui lists her as "Human?" since she has a heart of a vampire but the body of a human. When she was 17 her father told her he was moving abroad for work and she was being sent to Japan. The brothers tell her she was given up as a sacrifice. Trivia *In Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. *She doesn't know how to swim this is discovered when she is thrown into the water by Ayato. *She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. *In one of the Kanato endings in Haunted Dark Bridal, Yui is transformed into a vampire by Kanato. *In one of the Subaru endings, it is only implied that Yui turned into a vampire. *Due to a mistranslation by fansubbers, they translated Chichinashi (Breastless) as Pancake. *Yui is the first person who has survived the awakening. *As shown in Episode 11, it is possible that the room Yui was given to stay in in the Sakamaki Mansion was the room bearing the balcony in which Cordelia was thrown from by Laito. *In the manga and the second game MORE BLOOD, her father, Seiji catches a certain scent coming from Yui which prompts him to try and kill her, believing she is dead and a vampire is wearing her dead skin. * In Ruki's Brute ending in DARK FATE, Yui and Shin have a son called Adam. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Komori Family